


One Last Shot

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Greenbergs' Name Is Zac, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The five times Mason tries to hit on Zac but no one takes him seriously, and the one time someone finally does.





	One Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who won my Tumblr giveaway back in December and wanted some Greenberg/Mason. 
> 
> For Day 6 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Relationships

**1.**

Mason remembers the first time he ever saw Zac Greenberg. It was the beginning of freshman year, and he was outside lounging on the grass after school. His mother was late to pick him up as usual, stuck at yet another meeting for work. He remembers hearing running footsteps and looking to his left. A boy was running towards him. Mason didn’t even realize he was chasing something, too preoccupied with the way the sweat was glistening on his tanned stomach.

And then it had hit him right in the face. Not his blatant homosexuality. He’d been more than aware of that. No it was the football Zac was chasing that Mason hadn’t seen until it was too late.

He’d brought a hand up to his nose, groaning in pain. A boy had knelt down next to him, looking Mason over in concern. When he’d asked if Mason had seen the football coming rift at him, Mason had just grinned, “I was too distracted by your beauty.”

Zac had looked surprised but never got to respond before Coach Finstock cut in, “Alright, the kid is clearly concussed. He’s flirting with Greenberg.”

 

**2.**

“You know you spend so much time here you might as well just join the team,” Stiles tells him.

“I couldn’t handle all the running,” Mason says. “And I much prefer my books anyway.”

“Yeah sure,” Stiles says. “I like my books too. But there are nice things to look at here.”

His eyes drift to where Derek is doing sit ups on the field, and Mason laughs. “We all know you joined the team for Hale.”

“Can you blame me for that?” Stiles asks. “I mean _look_ at him. And he’s not just attractive, but smart too. He’s amazing.”

“Is Stiles waxing poetic about Derek’s abs again?” Liam asks, joining them.

“More like Derek’s everything,” Mason says.

“I was just saying that there are good reasons to join the team,” Stiles says. “Since you know, Mason practically lives at our practices now. There has to be someone here he’s into.”

“Oh there is,” Liam says, and Mason elbows him.

His eyes drift to where Zac is sitting a few feet away. He’s taking a drink of water with his head thrown back. Mason’s momentarily distracted by the sweat glistening on the skin of his throat, and the way the muscles work as he swallows.”

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Stiles asks, nudging him in the side. “Sorry buddy, I’m already spoken for.”

“It’s Zac,” Mason says, louder than he meant to.

Zac’s head turns to look at him, his brow furrowing in confusion. Mason gives him a small smile and nods his head. “Hey.”

Stiles laughs and claps a hand on his back, “Yeah good one, Mason. I’m sure Greenberg is the one you want to ask out.”

“I do!” Mason argues, his gazing moving back to Stiles, who just keeps laughing. “Stop laughing! I’m serious.”

Stiles claps a hand on his shoulder, “Sure you are buddy.”

He stands up and shakes his head, laughter still coming. “ _Greenberg_. Good one.”

Mason looks over to where Zac was sitting moments before only to find the spot empty. Zac is gone, already gone the field doing laps with Scott.

“Maybe he didn’t hear,” Liam says.

From the withering look Zac sends his way, Mason knows he had to have. Which is just going to make convincing him to go out with him even harder.

 

**3.**

Mason keeps showing up at every lacrosse practice and all the games, even the away ones. He’s determined to get Zac’s attention. He throws some lines his way, but every time Zac just looks confused. Maybe he’s just being too obscure. Maybe he should be simple and get right to the point.

Mason moves to take the seat on the bleachers behind where Zac is sitting. He doesn’t know how many times he opens his mouth to speak only to second guess himself, before the words finally come out.

“Hey man! You’re looking good!”

Zac looks startled at Mason’s greeting. He hears members of the team laugh and some shove him. Zac shoots him a betrayed look before turning away. His shoulders are slumped as he faces the field.

After practice, Scott places a hand on Mason’s shoulder, “I thought you were better than this buddy.”

“What?”

“Teasing Greenberg? He gets enough of it from everyone else. So maybe back off?”

“I’m not teasing him,” Mason says.

Scott doesn’t look convinced, if anything he just looks disappointed. “Zac really is a good guy.”

“I know that.”

“So it’s not really fair to be playing with him like this,” Scott finishes. “So just cut it out with all the lines, okay?”

Mason sighs and nods. If the lines aren’t working there has to be a better way to go about this.

 

**4.**

“So,” Jackson says, looking around at everyone gathered near the field. “People are raising money for who they think is the hottest member of the lacrosse team.”

Half the people on the field groan, “Seriously?” Stiles mutters. “What kind of bullshit?”

“It’s okay, Stiles. We all know that all the money is going to be put towards me,” Jackson tells him. “So none of you should feel bad. You never had a chance.”

Mason rolls his eyes. Jackson is hot, sure. But he’s certainly not the most attractive member of the team by a long shot. His personality certainly doesn’t help.

“So,” Jackson goes on. “We’ll be putting up jars by the office after school and counting the money Friday.”

“What does the person with the most money win?” Scott asks.

“The knowledge of knowing people think they’re nice to look at,” Coach says. “And that you’re all helping raising money for charity whether you win or not.”

“What charity is it?” Isaac asks.

Coach turns to Jackson, who shrugs. It’s Liam that speaks up. “It’s for the center for homeless and abused kids, Coach.”

“A worthy cause,” Coach says. “So you all go put yourselves out there and help us raise some money, okay? Don’t let these kids down. And yes, I even mean you, Greenberg. Surely someone has to think you’re attractive.”

Mason bites his lip, as a plan forms in his mind. This could be it. He could put all his money towards Zac and help him win, and then he’d have to believe Mason is serious.

He doesn’t do it right away. He lets people go around putting their money in for the different players during the week. Jackson does have a considerable amount, but so does everyone else. Just before the time is up, Mason stops by the office with a giant container of cash. He smiles sweetly as the receptionist. “I’d like this all to go towards Zac Greenberg, please.”

He places the container on the counter, “I thought he might need a bigger jar.”

She stares at the jar in shock before taking it into her hands, “You want to donate all of this to one person?”

Mason nods, “I do.”

“And that person is Mr. Greenberg?”

“It is.”

She nods, “Okay.” She makes a note on her paper before looking up at the clock. “You got it in just in time.”

Mason grins, “Great. When will they announce who won?”

“The principal and I are going to count this and then we’ll give the numbers to Coach Finstock,” she tells him. “He’ll announce it at practice after school.”

“Great thanks!” Mason says.

He turns and leaves the still baffled looking woman sitting at her desk.

He’s feeling pretty good about himself as he makes his way down to the lacrosse field after practice. The players are all there, some sitting on the bench, while others are scattered on the grass. Liam grins at Mason when he shows up, “I should have known you’d be here.”

“As if I could miss this,” Mason says.

“Came to see Jackson gloat?” Liam asks him.

“No,” Mason says, leaning in close. “I came to see him lose.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “As if there’s even a slight chance of me losing. I’ve been in the lead all week.”

“Were you there at the end?” Mason asks him.

Jackson's brow furrows, “Well no, I was in class. But nothing could have changed that much.”

“Alright!” Coach yells as he makes his way onto the field. He has an envelope in his hands. “I have the results of… whatever you want to call this fundraiser here in this envelope.”

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of it,” Scott says. “We know who won.”

“Be that as it may, I still need to officially read the results off,” he opens the envelope and takes the paper out. “And the winner is…” he opens the paper and reads it over, muttering out the name. “Greenberg?”

“What?” Jackson asks, jumping to his feet. “What did you just say?”

“Greenberg,” Coach Finstock says, finally looking up from the paper and over at the boy in question. “He won by at least 500 dollars.”

“Wow,” Stiles says, looking over at Greenberg with a grin. “Who’d you bribe?”

Zac rolls his eyes, “I didn’t bribe anyone.”

“Then how the hell did you win?” Jackson asks. “This can’t be right.”

Mason feels a hand on his arm and looks to Liam, who whispers, “Was this you?”

Mason grins, “It was.”

“What?” Jackson says, clearly having heard him. “ _You_ put all that money towards Greenberg?”

“I did,” Mason says.

Jackson narrows his eyes, “You little shit.”

“Oh shut up Jackson,” Stiles says. “You just can’t accept that someone actually finds someone else more attractive than you.”

“A lot of people do,” Isaac mutters.

“That’s not what this is,” Jackson seethes. He points a finger at Mason. “He just wanted to mess with me. There’s no way he actually thinks Greenberg is that attractive.”

“Actually…” Mason says.

“Oh enough,” Coach says. “It doesn’t matter. Greenberg won, but so did the kids.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “Can’t we just be happy about all the money we raised for the kids?”

Jackson throws his helmet down, “I can’t practice today.”

He storms off the field and Coach runs after him, “Whittemore! You get your ass back here!”

Mason grins, “Man he doesn’t like not being the best, does he?”

Another helmet slams down, and Mason looks over to see Zac standing up. He glares in Mason’s direction. “You okay dude?” Mason asks him.

Zac just shakes his head, “I’m glad you’re happy about sticking it to Jackson.”

“That’s not what…”

But Zac is already storming off across the field, starting to run laps without Coach even having to tell him. Mason sighs. His plan did not go as he was hoping it would.

 

**5.**

Mason peers around the corner. Zac should be coming out at many minute from his classroom, and then he was finally going to get this right. He knows it.

The bell rings and Mason readies himself. Any moment now…

Zac exits the classroom, not really talking to anyone as he makes his way down the hall. Just before he reaches the spot where Mason is hidden, Mason jumps out and blows a party horn right at him.

He expects to make some big announcement about asking Zac out, while he pulls out his phone to play “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You” but he only gets as far as pressing play before it all goes to hell.

Zac screams and jumps back. His foot catches on a piece of paper and he falls backwards, right onto his back as his books and papers scatter around him. Mason quickly silences his phone before rushing over to him.

“Are you okay?”

Zac glares up at him as he sits up, “Do I look okay?”

Mason flinches, “Not really, but are you hurt?”

“Only my already low self-esteem,” Zac mutters. He gets onto his knees and starts gathering his things.

Mason hurries to help him, “I’m so sorry.”

“God just stop!” Zac shouts. He hunches forward, placing his hands on his knees. “You’ve done enough. I’ve got this. Leave me the hell alone.”

Mason stares down at his hunched form in shock. “I was just trying to…”

“Yeah I get it,” Zac mutters. “It’s easy to mess with me. I just never thought you would be the one doing it.”

Mason hates the way Zac’s voice cracks slightly on the words. All he wants to do is reach out and make this better.

“Zac, that’s not what I’m doing.”

Zac gives a bitter laugh, “Sure, Mason.”

“Zac…”

Zac turns his head to glare at him, “Go!”

Mason backs away slowly, leaving Zac there in the middle of the hallway to pick up the mess Mason had made.

 

**+1**

“Have you tried actually _talking_ to him?” Liam asks him.

Mason doesn’t lift his head from his hand. He doesn’t care what anyone says, he’s not pouting. And even if he was, he’d have every right to. All he’s wanted to do is ask Zac out, but it keeps going to shit. This last time being the worst of them. Now he’ll be lucky if Zac ever talks to him again.

“Of course I’ve tried talking to him,” Mason sighs. “You’ve seen how well that’s gone.”

“No, I’ve seen you throwing lines at him,” Liam argues.

“And?”

“ _And_ that’s not you,” Liam says. “Maybe try just being yourself and put it all out there. Let him know you’re serious. Not go to such extremes.”

Mason knows Liam is right. He probably has been going about this in the wrong way. Zac’s used to people messing with him, so he can’t blame him for thinking that’s what Mason has been doing. He just has to let him know he’s not.

Mason clutch’s the box of chocolates tightly in his hands. This has to work this time. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if it doesn’t.

Zac isn’t in the cafeteria at lunch, which isn’t surprising. He knows exactly where he has to be. Mason has seen him there more than a few times when he’s gone off on his own to study at lunch.

He finds Zac studying alone in the library and approaches he table. They’re alone this time, which Mason had made sure of. Luckily the librarian likes him, and had only looked a little startled when he’d asked her to lock the doors for twenty minutes. He just has to hop that’s enough time.

“Hey,” Mason says quietly.

Zac looks up at him, his expression shifting between hurt, angry, and wary. “Aren’t you tired of humiliating me yet?”

“I’m not here to humiliate you,” Mason tells him.

“Oh yeah? Well you could have fooled me.”

“I’ve never been trying to do that,” Mason tells him. “I’ve been trying to ask you out, but you’ve never taken me seriously. Which I can’t blame you for. I haven’t gone about it the right way. So here I am, putting it out there. I like you, Zac Greenberg. I have since that first day we met and I literally took a football to the face because I was so distracted by you. And I would really like it if you’d go out on a date with me.”

He holds out the box of chocolates in front of him, and chews his bottom lip nervously. Zac looks from the chocolates back to Mason, “You’re serious?”

Mason nods, “I am.”

Zac hesitantly takes the chocolates. There’s a look of awe on his face as his fingers brush over the top of the box, “These are my favorite”

Mason’s lips move up into a small, half smile, “I know that too.”

“How?” Zac asks him.

Mason rubs the back of his neck, “Remember sophomore year? Danny had a box and I remember you seeing them and talking about how they were your favorite. Danny gave you one and you looked so happy. I remember wishing I could make you look that happy.”

“You really do like me,” Zac whispers. His look of surprise morphs into a wide smile. One that has Mason’s breath catching in his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Mason breathes, before he can think better of it.

It’s worth it to see the way Zac’s smile softens, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He grabs Mason’s hand, “Will you sit with me?”

“Yeah?”

Zac nods, “Yeah. It’d be rude to eat these all by myself. Though I probably could.”

Mason laughs as he takes the seat across from him, “I did once. After you said you liked them I needed to try them. I only planned to eat one, but then the next thing I knew the whole box was gone.”

“It happens,” Zac says, tone serious.

He opens the box and examines the chocolates. He picks up one and holds it out to Mason, “The caramels are my favorite.”

Mason feels like his head is spinning. Zac’s fingers brush across his as Mason takes the chocolate from him. His gaze lingers for a moment, before he looks away. He grabs his own chocolate from the box and unwraps it. Mason has to make himself look down, not wanting to be the creep that watches someone eat their food.

Except he hears Zac groan and his eyes snap up. Zac’s eyes are closed as he chews. His tongue flicks out to lick the chocolate off his lips. Mason shifts in his seat. Zac’s eyes open to meet his.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Mason blurts out.

Zac smiles, “Tomorrow. We can celebrate us both acing this test.”

“You sound confident,” Mason says.

“I have to be,” Zac says. “And I know you’re a genius so there’s no way you’re going to fail.”

“I don’t know,” Mason says. “I have been a little distracted trying to get this great guy to notice me.”

“Sounds rough,” Zac says.

“Oh yeah. I was pretty sure he was going to hate me. Especially after the last time.”

“I don’t think he could ever hate you,” Zac says. “Even if your methods were something to be desired.”

“It was worth it,” Mason says. He hesitates a moment before reaching over and covering Zac’s hand with his own. “I’d like to think he likes me.”

Zac ducks his head and smiles, “I think I like your chances.”

“God I want to kiss you,” Mason says, his brain to mouth filter once again failing him.

Zac’s eyes widen for a moment, before he clears his throat. He looks away, his fingers twitching under Mason’s, before he meets his gaze again. “You pass this test tomorrow and you can kiss me all you want.”

“Dinner and kissing. Pretty good incentive,” Mason grins.

Zac shakes his head and nudges Mason’s backpack with his foot, “Just get your books out and study.”

“You want me to study with you?”

“Did you miss the part where I called you a genius?” Zac asks him. “Of course I want you to study with me.”

“I guess at least you like me for my brain,” Mason jokes.

Zac’s fingers trail across his palm and Mason feels his breathing go shallow, “I like you for a lot more than that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He leans across the table, his lips brushing softly across Mason’s cheek. When he pulls back, he’s smirking. “Now study. You’re not the only one with high hopes for tomorrow.”

Mason nods quickly, and pulls out his books as best as he can with one hand. It’s not easy, but like hell is he going to let go of Zac’s hand right now.

He does pass his test tomorrow, and so does Zac. They celebrate with dinner at Zac’s favorite diner downtown. After, as they’re walking back to their cars, Zac grabs Mason by the hand and pulls him close. He kisses him right there in the middle of the sidewalk, neither one caring that people have to walk around them. All they can focus on is each other.

When Mason shows up at school on Friday wearing Zac’s jersey, people look surprised. It only grows when Zac walks up to him, throwing his arm across Mason’s shoulder and placing a soft kiss to his lips. When they pass by Liam, he grins and gives them a thumbs up.

Coach looks at them with narrowed eyes when Mason walks Zac to the field after school. “This is for real?”

“I certainly hope so,” Mason says, grinning over at Zac. “It’s felt pretty real.”

Coach shakes his head, “I can’t believe someone actually wants to date Greenberg.”

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “He is pretty hot.”

“Greenberg?”

“Yeah Coach,” Stiles says. “Especially those eyes.”

“Hey now,” Mason says, but he can’t keep the grin off his face.

Coach looks over at Zac and tilts his head, “Huh.” He shrugs, before tossing a stick at Zac’s feet. “Well you might as well get on the field, Greenberg. Maybe your sudden hotness will distract the other team.”

“Coach you know…” Zac starts, but then probably thinks better of it. He grabs the stick and his helmet before turning to Mason. “How about a kiss for good luck?”

Mason jumps over the bench, takes Zac’s face in his hands, and kisses him deeply. When he pulls back, he brushes his thumb across Zac’s bottom lip and smiles. “Good luck.”

“Are you going to tell him if he scores on the field he can score in the bedroom?” Isaac asks him.

“What do you think Zac?” Mason asks him. “You feeling confident?”

Zac grins, “I am now.”

Not only does Zac score during the game, he winds up making the winning goal. Coach stands there, his mouth hanging open in shock as the team rushes towards Zac and hefts him up onto their shoulders. He finds Mason in the crowd, and grins. Mason makes his way through all the people, until he’s standing right in front of Zac. He throws his arms around him in a hug, and places a kiss to his cheek. “You did great.”

“More than great,” Stiles says. “He kicked ass!”

“I guess Mason’s incentive worked,” Liam says, clapping him on the back.

Mason shakes his head, “Nah, he’s always been able to play. But on one ever noticed.”

“Seriously?”

Zac shrugs, “I knew one day Coach might actually have to let me play and I wanted to be ready.”

“You definitely were man,” Scott says.

The team eventually scatters back to the locker room to shower and change. Mason waits outside for Zac while he does. He’s surprised when Coach approaches him, his face serious. “You know, I don’t really hate the kid.”

“You have a funny way of showing that,” Mason says.

“I know I do,” Coach says. “I’m not the most…” he sighs and leans back against the wall next to Mason. “I know I can be an asshole, but I’d like to think I do it because I care. I am glad Greenberg got a chance to prove himself tonight. I should have let him do that a long time ago.”

“You really should have,” Mason says. “He’s an amazing player.”

“He is,” Coach agrees. “Just don’t let me know I told you that.”

Mason shakes his head, “Coach, you should just tell him that yourself. It wouldn’t kill you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Coach mutters. He looks over Mason’s shoulder and smiles. He raises his voice a bit as his familiar scowl appears. “You certainly took your time getting out here Greenberg.”

Mason rolls his eyes, “Seriously Coach?”

Coach shrugs, “It keeps them on their toes.” He starts to walk away, only to stop next to Zac, “You did pretty okay tonight Greenberg.”

“Thanks Coach,” Zac says, clearly surprised.

Coach shrugs and walks away, his attention already elsewhere. “Seriously Stilinski? This is no place to have your hands down Hale’s pants! I don’t care how nice his ass is!”

Mason shakes his head and turns back to a grinning Zac, “You did more than pretty okay.”

“Yeah well, pretty okay coming from Coach is an amazing job from anyone else.”

“True,” Mason says. He leans in and kisses Zac softly. “You looked so good out there.”

“Well, I had some incentive,” Zac says, grinning down at him.

Mason smirks and takes his hand, walking backwards towards the parking lot, “That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
